Come On, You Can Tell Me
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: T rated for mentions of sex. Santana deduces that Kurt and Blaine have given up their virginities, and questions them about it, to embarrassing results.


A/N. So I saw a photoset on tumblr and this happened. Little drabbley thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Come On, You Can Tell Me

Santana watched Kurt and Blaine closely. They weren't sat next to each other; they'd got to the choir room late, both of them looking a little flushed, Blaine smiling bashfully and Kurt giggling. By the time they arrived, all the seats were taken. They had held hands, smiling at each other as they sat down in their seats, only breaking their contact at the last possible minute.

And now here they were, ignoring Will's rambling in favour of glancing at each other every now and again, shooting little smiles at each other. Kurt was looking up at Blaine from under his eyelashes, as Kurt was sat lower down on the risers than Blaine. Blaine kept shifting in his seat and looking at Kurt with heavy lidded eyes and a half smile that could only be described as predatory.

It was when Kurt leaned back and made a quiet little growly noise at Blaine that Santana realised; they were eye fucking. She smirked a little as the realisation dawned on her, the realisation that Sweet Porcelain and the young Burt Reynolds had cashed in their v cards.

Santana tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Glee club to end, and as soon as it did she grabbed the two boys, hauled them out of the choir room and into a nearby girls bathroom 'Okay, talk.'

Kurt raised his eyebrow 'What are you talking about, Santana?' Santana smirked again 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, Porcelain. You and your Hobbit have fucked.' Blaine chocked on air and Kurt looked slightly scandalized 'And what gave you that idea?'

Santana said 'Well, let me see. Young Burt Reynolds over here has been walking around with this dazed look on his face all day, and he practically bounced into the cafeteria at lunch. Bounced with an added wince, anyway.' Blaine's face flushed and he uttered a half hearted 'I fell down the stairs.'

Santana ignored him, continuing to talk 'All the way through Glee practice, you two were ignoring everything Mr Schue was saying in favour of undressing each other with your eyes. And Blainers here kept squirming in his seat, like he couldn't get comfortable. And then, sweet, innocent Porcelain, you leant over to him and you growled. I heard you.'

Kurt flushed red and held up his hands 'That's enough! Please stop before you give my boyfriend an aneurism.' He said, gesturing to a now very red in the face Blaine. He continued with a sigh 'Fine. Last night, after the showing of West Side Story, I went to Blaine's house. And we made love for the first time. Happy now?'

Blaine flushed deeper and whined 'Kurt.' Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's 'I'm sorry baby. She had figured it out anyway.' Santana pulled a face and said 'Oh you two are disgusting.' She grinned 'I'm gonna tell the Glee club.' Kurt blanched and Blaine's face reddened once more 'No! You can't tell!' Santana laughed as she dodged past Blaine's outstretched hands.

'Fine. I won't tell them. On one condition.' Kurt's eyebrow practically raised into his hair 'And what's that?' She smirked 'You let me watch you make out.' Kurt sighed 'Fine. Blaine, come here.'

Ten minutes later, when they walked out of the bathroom, Kurt and Blaine looking very flushed, Blaine with a hickey hidden under his collar, Santana looked very smug. Kurt was glaring at her and Blaine was still blushing furiously. Rachel asked 'Where did you guys go? Our reservation at Breadsticks is in ten minutes.' Santana grinned 'I was just talking to Kurt and Blaine about the fact that they cashed in their v cards last night.'

There was a collective gasp from the gathered New Directions members; Kurt's glare intensified and Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck. 'Santana, you promised!' Kurt yelled, and Santana's grin widened 'Oh, sweet Porcelain, you should know much better then to pay attention to what I say by now.' Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at his feet, avoiding the gaze of his stepbrother 'Let's just go, shall we?' He started to walk out of the school, tugging Blaine along with him before Santana could say anything else about their sex life.

However, it wasn't Santana that called after them, but somebody else; as they reached it to the school doors they heard a shout of 'Get some ass, Hummel!' from Puck, and Kurt sighed. It was going to be a long night.

A/N. I was going to write this from Santana's point of view, but I suck at writing in 1st person. So this is how it came out. I hope it's okay.


End file.
